deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rikku
Rikku is a 17-year old Al Bhed girl from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 who first appeared in Dead Fantasy I. __TOC__ Background Rikku's father is Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed faction, and she has a brother, aptly named, Brother. Her mother died before the events of Final Fantasy X, having been killed by a faulty machina. Cid's sister, Rikku's aunt, married High Summoner Braska, Yuna's father, making Rikku and Brother Yuna's biological cousins. Rikku is kind-hearted, very spirited and energetic. Child-like and playful in many ways, Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook and often refers to gloomy or annoying people as "big meanies". Her cheerful outlook often makes a stark contrast when she is sad or upset. Because of their bond being cousins, Rikku is completely loyal to Yuna – whom she affectionately calls 'Yunie' – and the most vocal opponent to her ongoing pilgrimage that will eventually claim her life. By the game's end, she wonders about her own life, but is reassured by Yuna that her own adventure will arrive one day. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I In Dead Fantasy I she comes to Yuna's aid as her partner against Ayane and Kasumi. She is introduced by stealing Ayane's magic sword, but eventually tosses it back to her to keep things fair. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninja, despite their limited use of magic. However, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and Dead Fantasy II. She throws Kasumi down into Yuna, teleporting them both out of the way of certain injury. She is also quite strong, seen capable of cutting a large chain in half with her daggers. After being rescued from further injury by Tifa, she readies to face team DOA again. Dead Fantasy II In Dead Fantasy II, Rikku is paired up with Ayane most consistently. Rikku is very flexible, seen dueling Ayane with her dual knives hooked onto her feet. One of the more memorable examples comes when Rikku is slashed by Ayane while she duels Kasumi, at which point Yuna retaliates with a combo that literally stomps the half-sisters into the ground whilst shooting them. Afterward Hitomi tries to beat Rikku down, but is similarly stopped by Yuna. When Tifa uses her time magic to stop the DOA girls, Rikku pile drives them onto each other. While dodging around the pillars on the side of the tower, Rikku smacks Kasumi into Tifa's reach, who then uses the ninja's body to break open a wall. Afterward when Tifa casts haste on the team, Rikku overwhelms with a lightning-fast series of kicks. On the lava bed, Rikku momentarily takes on all four DOA girls to defend Tifa and Yuna, but is summarily knocked back. After Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with the use of a Potion and an Ether, Rikku defends her. As Rachel readies her hammer to smash Rikku, Yuna body slams her to the ground. Rikku is hit by Rachel's warhammer and is knocked away. Later, her and Yuna help each other back up. Rikku is first to spot the oncoming cliff's edge and tries to swap out dresspheres, but is interrupted when Hitomi is accidentally pummeled into her by Tifa. Later, when met with Rinoa, Rikku gives her a friendly wave. Afterward as Rachel is almost about to hit her, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi perform an impressive number of combos together. Rikku then throws Ayane when inside the tornado, bringing her into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Rikku slams Ayane by knocking her with a spinning kick into one of the portals. The movie ends with both Rikku and Ayane are transported into the underground cavern leading to their fight in Dead Fantasy VI. Dead Fantasy VI In the three trailers, Rikku will fight against Ayane in an underground cavern and changing dresspheres multiple times. She will also probably uses her special dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2 the Machina Maw. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Rikku appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her Final Fantasy X attire. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She played the role of Lee Soonkyu a.k.a. "Sunny" of Girls' Generation. Appearance In her debut appearance for Final Fantasy X, Rikku has medium-length blonde hair and the Al-Bhed trademark swirled green eyes. When Rikku appeared in the music videos in her Final Fantasy X ''attire, she wears a pair of flaired green short-shorts with an orange belt, loosely held around her waist, and an orange sleeveless tank-top with straps. She wears a pair of goggles around her neck, a pair of boots, a gauntlet and arm guard for her right arm and a large protective fore-arm mit for her left. Around her right thigh she keeps a pouch, in which she keeps her alchemy materials and equipment. In ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''and the ''Dead Fantasy ''series, Rikku's hair has grown much longer to the middle of her back; she wears it loose and braided, tied atop her head, held by a blue bandana. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''gave Rikku a separate appearance for each of the 13 Dresspheres used in combat, with details that distinguish her in each dressphere from Paine and Yuna. Rikku's default look is the Thief Dressphere; she wears a yellow string bikini bra over her breasts and an olive green mini-skirt, carrying two pouches at her waist and ruffle sleeves over each arm as arm guards. She wears yellow string panties under her skirt, with the strings pulled up over her hips. A long, yellow and red scarf hangs loosely around her. Wearing the Thief Dressphere in combat, she wields two red-dagger-like blades designed for motive attacks. Fighting Capacity & Weapons As a Thief, Rikku is extremely fast, using a combination of blade-work and martial art moves in battle. That, along with her natural flexibility, allows her to take on even the biggest, strongest opponents. She is also, arguably the fastest girl in Dead Fantasy without the use of ninpo or magic. It has been speculated that some of her attacks are based off the Afro-Brazilian martial art, Capoeira. She is also able to change Job types via Dresspheres, but changing does take time to do so and leaves her open to attack; her first attempt to do so in ''Dead Fantasy II was ruined when she was accidentally bumped into by Hitomi. In FFX-2, Rikku has access to 14 different dresspheres and her special dressphere Machina Maw. Oum said Rikku will be using mutiple Dresspheres for battle in the future, including some fan-made creations. Relationships Yuna The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Rikku is Yuna. She is also Yuna's cousin and loves her dearly, and as such, wishes to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Kairi Though Rikku has no previous attachment to Kairi, the two of them immediately click together and pull off seamless combos with each other. The two are also similar in age and demeanor. Gallery Screenshots File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Yuna, Rikku, & Tifa.jpg File:Fall.jpg File:Saved.jpg File:Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg url.png m.jpg fmqdefault.jpg Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:DFIII.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg File:Ninja Rikku.jpg File:Spellsword Rikku.jpg File:Lolita Rikku.jpg File:Loli Rikku 2.jpg File:DF Rikku.png Trivia *Rikku's next battle is slated for Dead Fantasy VI. Monty Oum, the creator of Dead Fantasy, is on record saying Rikku VS. Ayane is one of the greatest visions he's had as a movie designer. In the promotional shot for Dead Fantasy VI, Ayane is seen facing Rikku mid-dressphere change. Behind the logo is a set of mysterious eyes that have yet to be explained. Monty Oum has set up a dressphere contest on his DeviantArt page, letting users design which dresshere Rikku will transform into. Winners seen so far include a Ninja dressphere, a Spellsword dressphere and a Lolita dressphere. *In a recent preview, Rikku was shown using her Machina Maw dress sphere, which was her ultimate dress sphere in Final Fantasy X-2. *Rikku's attack cries are taken from Xianghua of the Soul Calibur series which has been voiced by Aya Hisakawa. *In Dead Fantasy II, Rikku uses Xiaoyu's Shooting Star from Tekken. External Links *Rikku on the Final Fantasy Wiki *Rikku on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters